Puasa
by Mas Jimi
Summary: MinV lagi puasaan guys! Chapter 5 UP! End
1. Chapter 1

Puasa

.

.

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung

.

.

Happy Reading!

"Chimchim.. Aku lapaarr.." racau Taehyung sambil berguling-gulingan kesana kemari

"sabar Taetae, ini baru jam 2 siang" ucap Jimin dengan wajah flatnya. Ayolah rengekan Taehyung sungguh seperti bayi besar yang baru bisa berbicara. Berisik sekali

"aahh Chimchiiimmm aku laapaarrr" rengeknya lagi. Astaga ini rengekan ke dua puluh tiga jika Jimin menghitung. Jimin menghela nafas berat. Sungguh seperti bayi besar yang merengek minta susu pada ibunya

"Taetae, lebih baik kau tidur untuk mengurangi rasa laparmu"

"tidak maaauuu aku mau makaann" Taehyung lanjut berguling kesana kemari sambil menunjukan wajah kelaparannya. Astaga lucu tapi menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan

"Taetae jangan sering merajuk seperti itu. Ini baru hari pertama puasa tapi kau sudah secengeng ini? Satu rengekan saja berarti sudah satu dosa yang kau buat. Jika kau merengek terus seperti ini entah sudah berapa dosa yang kau buat. Dan entah apakah puasamu nanti akan diterima-Nya atau tidak. Kau mau perjuanganmu menahan lapar satu hari ini sia-sia?" ucap Jimin sambil menakuti Taehyung. Ia persis seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengajarkan puasa untuk anaknya yang baru berusia enam tahun. Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Berarti secara tidak sadar ia sudah banyak berbuat dosa? Oh tidak! Dosanya sudah sangat banyak! Bagaimana kalau dosanya tak diampuni dan dia jadi masuk neraka!?

"SHIREEEOOOOOOOO!" Taehyung memekik kencang membuat Jimin berjengit kaget

"ya! Berisik!" ia menjitak kepala Taehyung penuh sayang. Sungguh teman satu line nya ini benar-benar rewel!

"Chim.. Bagaimana kalau puasaku tidak diterima? Bagaimana kalau dosaku tak diampuni? Huwee bagaimana kalau aku mati?" ucap Taehyung nelangsa membuat Jimin melongo

'Ha? Mati? Apa hubungannyaaaaaaaa!" batin Jimin histeris

'Oke sabar Jim sabar. Kau sedang puasa. Kendalikan amarahmu' batinnya lagi sambil menghela napas lega sekaligus mengelus dadanya

"dengar Taehyung, daripada kau terus merengek seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kutemani kau tidur? Mau?" tawar Jimin pada Taehyung sedangkan yang ditawari hanya menatap Jimin sambil berkedip lucu. Menggemaskan! Jimin kan jadi mau gigit-gigit pipi Taehyung. Astaga sedang puasa ingat?

"tidur?" tanya Taehyung

"iya. Yuk tidur, aku akan menemanimu" ucap Jimin sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh ringkih Taehyung

'ringan' batinnya. Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jimin sambil menatapnya

"tapi kau tidur disampingku ya. Memelukku. Jangan pergi barang sejenak" pinta Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum dengan tingkah Taehyung. Ahh sangat menggemaskan

"ne.." ucap Jimin yang sukses membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar

.

.

.

'Tidur sama Jiminie? Asiiiiikkk'

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Ini apaan dah wkwk gatau ya tiba-tiba aja dapet ide ini pas lagi guling-gulingan nahan laper. Saja jadi berfantasi gimana ya kalo MinV lagi pada puasa? Bakal tahan apa ngerengek terus ya? Wkwk maaf kalo pendek tapi yah ini ff pertama saya wkwk maklumi kalo masih banyak typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Disini Taehyung saya bikin jadi Uke (dan manja) soalnya gatau ya, Taehyung lebih ke Uke aja sih menurut saya (saya penggemar Bottom!Tae soalnya wkwk) dan kenapa saya bikin merengek terus? Karena yang ada dalam imajinasi saya, kalo Taehyung lagi puasa begini pasti ngerengek-rengek wkw sekali lagi itu hanya dalam imjinasi saya loh :p

mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter. saya tidak bermaksud demikian. ini murni hasil pemikiran saya

Akhir kata, review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ngabuburit

.

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung

.

.

Happy Reading!

"Chimchiiim.. masih lama ya?" rengek Taehyung yang sedang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja makan

"belum saatnya Tae" ucap Jimin sabar

"Tapi aku lemaaaass.. aku hauuss" rengeknya lagi membuat Jimin pusing bukan kepalang

"Tae? Kau tak ingat apa yang tadi siang kukatakan?" Jimin memperingati mengenai apa yang Jimin katakan tentang larangan merengek saat sedang puasa. Taehyung merengut sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya jadi terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sore?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung berjengit, matanya membulat lebar. Jalan-jalan? Sore hari begini? Ia menatap Jimin dengan mata berbinar

"jalan-jalan sambil menungu _bedug_ , bagaimana?"

" _Call!_ "

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mengayuh sepeda, sekarang disinilah mereka. Pasar Ramadhan. Disini banyak yang menjual aneka makanan dan minuman. Taehyung jadi ngiler, mana perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak siang tadi. Ah mumpung sedang disini, kita beli saja semua yang ada disini ehehehe

"Chim! Aku mau ini" Taehyung menunjuk sebuah kedai es. Kedai itu menjual bermacam-macam es tapi yang ditunjuknya adalah es cincau yang segar dan manis.

"kau mau itu?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Taehyung

"aku mau ini Chim" ujarnya semangat sambil memainkan jari panjangnya di kaca wadah es cincau tersebut

"baiklah" Jimin mengeluarkan uangnya kemudian membeli dua bungkus es cincau tersebut. Taehyung melihat es itu masuk kedalam plastik sebelum akhirnya diikat menggunakan karet. Uhh Taehyung hampir saja meneteskan liurnya

"hei, kau tak mau membeli makanan untuk berbuka nanti?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk menatap es cincau tersebut. Taehyung hampir saja membuka es cincau yang Jimin beli jika Jimin tak langsung menyembunyikan es tersebut dibelakang tubuhnya. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda kesal dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan. Jimin hanya tersenyum pelan sambil mengusak rambut lembut Taehyung

"ayo beli cemilan untuk berbuka" ucap Jimin lembut dan dibalas anggukan semangat Taehyung dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar senang

.

.

.

"astaga Kim Taehyung, siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua makanan ini?" tanya Jimin setengah kaget. Pasalnya setelah Jimin ditinggal agak lama oleh Taehyung untuk beli camilan, Taehyung kembali disertai dengan banyak sekali makanan yang adi di kedua tangannya. Masing-masing memegang lima kantong besar makanan dan tidak tahu didalam kantong makanan itu ada berapa kantong lagi. Jimin menghela nafas lelah, salah ia mengajak Taehyung ke sini. Uangnya ludes sudah –Taehyung membeli semua makanan itu dengan uang Jimin– _poor_ Jimin

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berputar-putar mencari cemilan buka puasa, mereka sampai dirumah dengan Taehyung yang masih merengek minta dibelikan kepiting rebus. Apa Taehyung sudah gila? Makanan yang ia beli sudah sangat banyak –dan menguras dompetnya– mau ditambah lagi kepiting? Astaga memangnya perut Taehyung sebesar apa? Jimin jadi membayangkan kalau Taehyung buncit karena kebanyakan makan, lucu juga

"Chimchiiiiimmm aku mau kepiting~!" rengeknya lagi sambil duduk di lantai dan menendang-nendang entah apa yang ditendangnya

"astaga Taetae kau sudah membeli banyak sekali makanan dan kau masih mau kepiting?"

"mau kepiting Chimchiiimmm~"

"tidak"

"aaah~" Taehyung merengek makin jadi. Jimin yang kesal akhirnya meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri di ruang tamu. Ia berjalan ke dapur sambil membawa semua makanan yang Taehyung beli, Jimin memandang sedih makanan yang ada di tangannya. Ini semua uangnya.. bulan ini harusnya irit tapi yang terjadi.. ah sudahlah. Tak lama setelah Jimin meratapi nasib dompetnya, tiba-tiba..

 _Dug! Dug! Dug!_

"YEAYYY BUKA PUASAAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan Taehyung dari arah ruang tamu sambil berlari secepat kilat kearah Jimin

"Chim! Mana es cincauku?" tanyanya antusias dengan mata berbinar senang. Jimin yang heran hanya menunjuk kulkas dalam diam yang diikuti oleh tatapan Taehyung. Ia membuka kulkas itu dengan tidak sabaran dan langsung membuka bungkus plastik es cincau tersebut sambil memasukan sedotan kedalam plastiknya. Baru saja ia mau menyedot es cincau itu, tiba-tiba suara Jimin mengitrupsi

"Taehyungie, baca doa terlebih dahulu" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum kearah Taehyung yang dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Taehyung. Setelah selesai membaca doa buka puasa, Taehyung langsung menyeruput es cincaunya dengan rakus sampai tandas hanya dalam sekali sedotan, sedangkan Jimin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kawannya ini sambil meminum es cincau miliknya dengan santai

"huahh! Segarnya.." ucap Taehyung lega

"nah, setelah itu kita beribadah dulu Tae" nasihat Jimin pada Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung masih mau nyemil-nyemil nih. Taehyung lantas mengambil setusuk bakso ikan yang dibelinya tadi –pakai uang Jimin– tapi belum sempat bakso itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja..

 _._

 _CUP!_

 _._

Jimin menciumnya! Taehyung yang kaget hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Ia membatu. Barusan Jimin menciumnya? Mencium pinggir bibirnya!? Astaga sedikit lagi kan kena bibir Taehyung. Harusnya tadi Taehyung menoleh sedikit biar dia bisa rasakan lembutnya bibir Jimin ehehe

"ibadah dulu sayang, setelah itu kau bisa menghabiskan makananmu ini sampai kau puas" ucap Jimin lembut sambil tersenyum kearah Taehyung membuat Taehyung mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum sama lembutnya dengan Jimin. Ia meletakkan bakso ikannya ketempatnya semula kemudian ia memeluk leher Jimin. Ia membenamkan wajahnya jang memerah diceruk leher Jimin

'Chimchim wangi hehe' batin Taehyung. Jimin yang dipeluk pun makin melebarkan senyumnya dan balas memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat

"yuk bangun Taetae" ucapnya lembut sambil mencium pundak Taehyung

"gendong aku Chim" ujar Taehyung pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam ke pundak Jimin. Taehyung kalau lagi manja begini jadi makin menggemaskan hehe. Jimin mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan menggendongnya kearah kamar mandi

"ayo, aku akan jadi _imammu_ " ucap Jimin lembut membuat wajah Taehyung yang sudah memerah jadi makin memerah

.

.

.

' _Diimamin_ Jiminie? Maaaaaaauuuu!'

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Waaakh apa ini wkwk kenapa jadi melenceng akhirannya. Taehyung mau diimamin sama Jimin. Hayooo siapa yg mau diimamin juga sama Jimin? Wkwk

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Akhir kata, review?


	3. Chapter 3

Tarawih

.

.

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung

.

.

Happy Reading!

"Ayo kita berangkat, Taetae"

"tidak maaauu"

Sekarang Jimin dan Taehyung sedang bersiap untuk tarawih. Tapi sepertinya hanya Jimin yang sedang bersiap, sedangkan Taehyung? Seperti biasa

"Taetae, ayo kita tarawih" panggil Jiimin sambil menarik-narik Taehyung. Tapi bukannya bangun, Taehyung malah makin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada kasur

"tidak maauuuu! Aku mau dirumah saja" rengek Taehyung sambil memegang kembang apinya. Taehyung tidak mau ikut tarawih karena dia mau main kembang api. Ehehe

"tarawih dulu sayang, baru nanti main kembang api" ucap Jimin sambil mengusap rambut lembut Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin

"tapi aku tidak mau Chim.. tarawih kan lama, aku bosan" ujar Taehyung dengan _puppy eyes_ nya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ah manis sekali

"tapi kau harus tarawih sayang, kalau tidak nanti pusamu tak lengkap" nasihat Jimin tapi sepertinya Taehyung tetap pada pendiriannya

"tidak mau!"

Jimin jadi gondok. Harus bagaimana lagi ia menghadapi bayi bongsor ini?

"Taetae cepat bersiap. Kalau tidak aku akan menggigitmu" ancam Jimin. tapi bukannya takut, Taehyung malah tersenyum miring sambil menatap Jimin

"lebih juga boleh" ucap Taehyung sambil mengangkat kaosnya hingga keatas dada. Menampilkan kedua _nipple_ kemerahannya yang menggoda. Jimin hanya terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip. _Oh shit!_ Sesuatu dibawah sana jadi memberontak ingin keluar. Taehyung memang paling pandai kalau menggodanya. Dasar iblis

"astaga Kim Taehyung, jangan menggodaku. Cepat bersiap!" titah Jimin setengah berteriak menutupi suaranya yang mulai memberat. Tapi bukannya takut, Taehyung malah masuk kedalam selimutnya sambil menungging , membuat Jimin jadi gemas. Astaga bocah ini

"Kim Taehyung!" Jimin kesal. Ia memukul bokong ehemseksiehem Taehyung dengan kuat

"aaanghh!~"

"astaga Tuhan!" Jimin kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya bukan rintihan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung melainkan desahan nikmat. Kenapa Taehyung malah mendesah? Dan kenapa pula ia menggoyangkan bokongnya seperti itu!? Astaga sesuatu dibawah sana jadi makin mengeras

'sabar sabar, tarawih dulu baru ehm-ehm' batin Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk anunya yang sedikit menegang

"Taehyung" panggil Jimin lembut sambil membuka selimutnya hingga sebatas leher

"kita tarawih dulu yuk, nanti setelah pulang tarawih aku akan menemanimu main kembang api. Bagaimana?" tawar Jimin. Taehyung menatapnya sambil berkedip lucu. Sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Jimin untuknya. Main kembang api sama Jiminie?

"aku ingin lebih, boleh?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon. Demi Dewa, inikah yang disebut dengan godaan setan? Uhuhu Jimin kan jadi tak kuasa menolaknya. Tapi tidak boleh

"boleh, tapi nanti setelah tarawih" ucap Jimin berusaha setenang mungkin. Taehyung menampilkan cengiran khasnya sambil beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Ia segera memakai perlengkapan tarawihnya dengan senyum lebar. Gitu dong dari tadi Jim, kan Taehyung jadi semangat tarawih

"ayo Chim! Kita berangkat!" ajak Taehyung riang, sedangkan Jimin? Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Taehyung sambil berjalan tak jauh dibelakang Taehyung. Hehehe ayo kita tarawih!

.

.

.

"bersiaplah Taehyung, aku akan membuatmu menangis hingga sahur nanti"

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

coba tebak sendiri akhirannya gimana haha /?

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Akhir kata, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Sahur

.

.

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung

.

.

Happy Reading!

Jimin selesai menyiapkan santapan sahur untuknya dan Taehyung. Menu yang sederhana, hanya nasi putih, sup, dan telur dadar. Jimin bisa masak? Tidak, itu adalah lauk semalam yang sengaja ia beli sebelum berbuka puasa kemarin, jadi tinggal dihangatkan saja. Ia menuju kamar Taehyung kemudian mengetuk pintunya

"Taetae, ayo bangun" ucap Jimin setengah berteriak namun masih tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Jimin kembali mengetuk

"Taetae?" panggilnya lagi namun masih tak ada jawaban. Ia membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan yang didapatinya adalah sebuah gundukan besar dalam selimut yang sedang menggeliat manis

'astaga masih tidur rupanya' batin Jimin. Ia mendekati Taehyung sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan

"Taetae ayo bangun, sudah waktunya sahur" panggil Jimin pelan

"nng.. Nanti Chim, aku masih ngantuuuk~" ucapnya sambil merapatkan selimut tebalnya. Jimin terkikik pelan. Manis sekali

"sudah hampir imsak Tae, kau bisa tidak makan nantinya" Jimin menakuti tapi sepertinya yang punya nama tetap tak bergeming dari kasurnya. Jimin mulai lelah

"Taehyung, cepat bangun atau aku akan menciummu" ancam Jimin. Dicium Chimchim? Ehee Taehyung lebih baik tidur kan?

"Taehyungie.." panggil Jimin pasrah. Kawannya satu ini benar-benar

"yasudahlah aku sahur sendiri saja. Salah sendiri kalau nanti kau kelaparan" Jimin hendak berjalan keluar tapi Taehyung tiba-tiba memanggilnya

"Jiminie~"

Jimin menoleh dan apa yang didapatinya? Taehyung duduk diatas kasur sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan dalam keadaan telanjang dada! _Half naked_! _Topless_! Astaga perlu ditegaskan sekali lagi. Taehyung _Topless_! Untung masih sahur

"astaga Taehyung pakai bajumu" perintah Jimin namun bukannya menurut, ia malah membuka selimutnya dan mengangkat tangannya lebar seperti bayi yang minta digendong. Astaga kan Jimin jadi mau- ah sudahlah. Fokusnya kini beralih ke nipple kemerahan Taehyung yang mencuat menggoda

'astaga sabar Jimin sabar' batinnya sambil menutup matanya. Membuang semua pikiran kotornya terhadap Taehyung

"Chimchiimm~" rengeknya lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga menggemaskan sekali!

"gendong~" pintanya sambil menggapai-gapai Jimin. Ahh Jimin jadi gemas. Ia mendekati Taehyung sambil menatapnya sedangkan yang ditatap? Seperti biasa, mengerjap lucu, manis sekali. Jimin menahan nafas saat ia menatap Taehyung dari dekat. Pikiran pikiran kotornya mulai keluar.

' _shit!_ ' batin Jimin. Ia menghela nafas berat sambil mengusap lembut rambut Taehyung

"Taetae, pakai bajumu dulu ya baru kugendong" ucap Jimin

"kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Chimchim tidak suka kalau aku begini?"

'suka! Suka sekali astaga!' batin Jimin menjerit. Sabar Jim sabar

"aku tak mau menggendong orang yang tak pakai baju. Seperti menggendong _Tarzan_ " bohong Jimin membuatTaehyung merubah ekspresinya menjadi masam. Kemudian Taehyung mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak dikasurnya dan memakainya dengan kesal

'lucu' batin Jimin sambil terkikik. Ahh Taehyung ini memang..

"sudah!" ucap Taehyung sambil mengangkat tangannya, minta digendong lagi. Jimin tertawa ringan dengan tingkah kekanakan Taehyung. Menggemaskan memang

"baiklah bayi besar, ayo kita makan" Jimin menggendong Taehyung yang disambut dengan tawa ringan dari Taehyung

"ayo makaaaann~" pekik Taehyung diselingi tawa keras dari Jimin

.

.

.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memakanmu sebagai santapan sahur?"

"eh?"

.

.

.

'dimakan Jiminie?'

.

.

.

"mau aw~!"

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Woah apaan neh wkwk halo ketemu lagi sama Mas Jimi sitampan, ini semua gara-gara ibu saya yg teriakan ngebangunin saya dan adik2 buat sahur tapi kaga ada yg gerak wkwk kebluk emang. Jadi kepikiran deh kalo Taehyung dibangunin sahur gimana ya wkwk thanks to my Mother's scream /? udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Akhir kata, review?


	5. Chapter 5

Lebaran

.

.

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung

.

.

Happy Reading!

" _Allahu Akbar"_

" _Allahu Akbar"_

" _Allahu Akbar"_

" _Laillaha ilallahu Allahu Akbar"_

" _Allahu Akbar walillahilham"_

Takbir telah berkumandang dimana-mana, dan disinilah dua sejoli kita. Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Pagi ini mereka sedang bersiap dan berdandan rapi untuk menyambut Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Akhirnya setelah 30 hari berpuasa penuh dengan godaan yang begitu banyak, mereka sampai pada hari kemenangan, dimana mereka sudah tidak melaksanakan puasa wajib lagi. Taehyung berdiri didepan cermin sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah klimis. Rambutnya sengaja ia sisir kebelakang agar terlihat tampan katanya. Kemudian ia beralih membenarkan baju koko putihnya yang terlihat sangat bersinar. Taehyung makin kece nih hehe, ia tersenyum narsis didepan cermin sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya ala om om penggoda ABG. Geli amat -_-

Sedangkan pangeran kita? Park Jimin belum kelihatan batang hidungnya lagi setelah membangunkan Taehyung dan menyiapkan baju lebaran untuknya. Yah, Jimin pasti juga bersiap dikamarnya kan? (kamar Taehyung dan kamar Jimin terpisah omong-omong) Taehyung hanya menggedikkan bahunya sambil terus bercermin. Hehe dia memang tampan. Lebih tampan dari Jiminie si bantet itu kan- ups! Untung gak ada Jimin hehe. Ia merapikan lipatan sarung yang ia kenakan sambil menepuk-nepuk sarung itu agar debunya hilang. Maklum lah sarung baru, tidak boleh kotor kan. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari pintu kamar Taehyung

Tok tok tok

"Taehyungie, apa kau sudah siap?" oh ternyata Jimin. Akhirnya muncul juga

"nde, sebentar lagi Chim! Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci" ucap Taehyung setengah berteriak. Kemudian dengan perlahan Jimin membuka kenop pintu Taehyung dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Taehyung masih setia berdiri didepan cermin. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

"Taehyung, sudah selesai kah? Kau sudah tampan. Ayo kita segera ke Masjid, kalau tidak kita bisa ketinggalan" ucap Jimin sabar sambil menatap kearah Taehyung

"tunggu Chim sebentar lagi" ucap Taehyung sambil merapikan alisnya dengan jari kelingkingnya yang sudah ia lumuri dengan ludahnya. Jimin lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah

"ayo Kim Taehyung" ucap Jimin lagi yang membuat Taehyung jadi jengkel. Acara dandan cantiknya kan jadi terganggu. Dengan kesal Taehyung membalik badannya dan astaga! Siapa didepannya ini? Jimin kah? Tehyung tercengang saat melihat penampilan Jimin hari ini. sumpah – ia masih belum percaya kalau yang dihadapannya ini Park Jimin si bantet yang uhukmesum uhuk itu. Sungguh Jimin jadi.. Kelihatan Gembel! Apa ini? Sarung butut apa itu? Bajunya.. kenapa ia malah pakai baju koko putihnya yang warnanya sudah sedikit menguning? Astaga Taehyung tidak habis pikir. Jimin ini niat merayakan hari raya atau tidak!? Sumpah penampilannya gak banget

"Jim, kau.. mau pergi ke Masjid dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Tehyung sambil menunjuk Jimin membuat Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya ke tubuhnya sendiri

"ya, memangnya kenapa?" kenapa? Jimin bilang kenapa?

"astaga Park Jimin kau tidak bercermin ya? kau– astaga.." Taehyung tak habis pikir. Sungguh! Sedangkan Jimin? Ia hanya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan heran. Taehyung jadi gemas kan

"kemana baju lebaranmu Chim?" tanya Taehyung sambil menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, ia masih heran dengan kelakuan kekanakan Ji–

"kan yang kau pakai itu adalah bajuku"

–min

.

.

Oh iya, Taehyung kan tidak jadi beli baju lebaran kemarin karena ia ngambek, dan Jimin yang baru sempat membeli baju untuknya sendiripun langsung menyeret Taehyung pulang

.

.

Hehe

.

.

Lupa

.

Taehyung hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosanya kepada Jimin, sedangkan Jimin sudah gondok setengah mati oleh kelakuan Taehyung. Untung Jimin sayang, kalau tidak Taehyung sudah ia tendang kelaut

"hehe maaf Chim, lupa. Tak apa-apa.. Kata orang tak ada baju baru, masih ada baju lama kok. Jadi.. kau sudah tampan pakai itu. Hehe" ucap Taehyung sambil mengarahkan jarinya yang membentuk huruf Vpada Jimin

'sialan' batin Jimin. Ia menghela nafas berat

"yasudahlah, ayo berangkat" ajak Jimin sambil berjalan keluar dan langsung diikuti dari belakang oleh Taehyung

.

.

.

Setelah selesai melakukan _Sholat Ied_ , Jimin dan Taehyung keluar rumah untuk bersalam-salaman dengan para tetangga. Tak sedikit pula yang memberi mereka _Angpao Hari Raya_ atau _THR_ pada mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih saat mereka memberikan _angpao-angpao_ itu pada mereka, baik dalam jumlah besar maupun kecil. Ada juga yang memberikan mereka makanan khas lebaran seperti _Ketupat_ dan _Opor Ayam_ untuk makan nanti. Dan ada pula yang memberikan mereka kukis khas lebaran seperti _Kue Nastar, Kue Semprit,_ dan _Kue_ disini memang sangat baik

Setelah selesai bersalam-salaman, Taehyung dan Jimin langsung berangkat kerumah orang tua mereka. Ya, orang tua Jimin sudah ada dirumah orang tua Taehyung. Mereka sangat akrab seperti halnya Jimin dan Taehyung

"sudah kunci semuanya?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari yang lebih muda. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah terkunci rapat, merekapun langsung melesat kerumah orang tua Taehyung

.

.

.

"akhirnya Taehyung dan Jimin datang berkunjung setelah sekian lama" sindir Nyonya Kim alias Ibu Taehyung. Mereka hanya nyengir kuda untuk membalas 'sapaan hangat' Nyonya Kim. Memang, setelah mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, mereka jarang pulang kerumah masing masing –kalau tidak ditelpon dulu oleh orang tuanya –

"Jimin, Taehyung, kemari nak" panggil Ayah Jimin. Mereka pun dengan senang hati berjalan menghampiri ayah Jimin kemudian mereka mencium keempat tangan orang tua mereka

"Taehyung sudah makan?" tanya Ibu Jimin

"belum hehe, Taehyungie kangen masakan Mama!" ucap Taehyung ceria sambil memeluk Ibu Jimin. Taehyung memanggil Ikedua orang tua Jimin dengan pangilan 'Mama' dan 'Papa' omong-omong

"Taehyungie tidak rindu masakan Eomma?" tanya Ibu Taehyung dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Jimin yang melihatnya jadi terkikik pela. Taehyung ini memang Matahari dari keluarga ini. Ia selalu membawa keceriaan dan kebahagian di keluarga ini

"ah biar Jimin saja yang mencoba masakan Eomma. Jimin juga kangen masakan Eomma" ucap Jimin lembut sambil merangkul pundak wanita paruh baya itu. Ya, Jimin pun memanggil orang tua Taehyung dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa, seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung pada mereka

"ahh Jiminie memang anak kesayangan Eomma. Jiminie memang baik, tidak seperti Taehyung" ucap Ibunya Taehyung sambil memeluk Jimin dan tentu saja dibalas kekehan pelan dari Jimin yang membuat dua pasang mata didepan sana menjadi panas dan kedua pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk dipinggir sana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka

.

.

.

"Aaahhhh! Kenyang.. kenyang.. Masakan Mama paling Top!" ucap Taehyung sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke arah Ibu Jimin, membuat ibu Taehyung jadi pundung seketika itu juga. Jimin yang melihat itupun jadi terkekeh lagi. Keluarga ini memang sangat unik

"masakan Eomma adalah makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan selama hidupku. Terima kasih" ucap Jimin sambil mengecup kening Ibu Taehyung dengan sayang, membuat Ibu Jimin dan Taehyung jadi geram

"masakan Mama enaak! Taehyungie suka!" pekik Taehyung sambil berlari kecil ketempat ibu Jimin duduk untuk kemudian memeluk sambil mencium pipi wanita paruh baya itu, membuat Ibu Taehyung pun ikut geram seperti yang Taehyung lakukan tadi. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga dari kedua belah pihak _plus_ Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya –lagi–. Keluarga yang terlampau unik

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka beranjak ke ruang tamu sambil berbincang satu sama lain. Dan disinilah Taehyung dan Jimin. Jimin sedang mengobrol bersama ayah Taehyung dan juga Ayahnya. Ibu Jimin dan Ibu Taehyung juga sedang berbincang sambil terkikik pelan, sedangkan Taehyung? Sedang menghabiskan setoples _Kue Nastar_ buatan Ibunya. Hehe Kue buatan Ibunya memang yang terbaik

"Mama, Papa, Eomma, dan Appa. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba membuat aktifitas di keluarga itu terhenti –kecuali Taehyung yang masih sibuk menghabiskan kuenya–

"ada apa Jimin?" tanya Ayahnya

"Papa, sebenarnya aku punya tujuan lain untuk datang kesini" ucap Jimin lantang sambil menautkan jemarinya

"katakan saja nak" ucap Ayah Taehyung

"Appa, Eomma" panggil Jimin

"Aku meminta restu kalian untuk menikah dengan Kim Taehyung"

 _Buurrrff!_

Taehyung menyemburkan kuenya didepan muka Jimin. 'Sialan memang' batin Jimin

"kau– apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"diamlah, aku sedang melamarmu dihadapan orang tuamu. Dan jangan semburkan makananmu itu kewajahku" ucap Jimin sambil mengelap wajahnya yang berlumuran serpihan kue dengan sarung bututnya

"jadi bagaimana App–" belum selesai Jimin bicara, ia sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang– apa ya.. entahlah. Orang tua mereka memandang Jimin dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga, persis seperti melihat hantu. Jimin jadi merinding sambil melihat kanan kiri, takut ada _penampakan_

"Jimin.. Kau– Kau melamar anakku Taehyung yang idiot itu?"

"Ya! Aku tidak Idiot!"

"Diam Kim muda. Ini menyangkut masa depanmu"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Appa, Papa? Bagaimana?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" pekikan itu membuat keempat Pria yang ada disana berjengit kaget. Astaga pekikannya sungguh memekakkan telinga

"Kita akan jadi besan!"

"kyaaaa~ Jiminie jadi menantuku~" pekik kedua wanita paruh baya itu sambil berpelukan ala Teletubies

"hentikan" ucap Ayah Taehyung pelan dan berwibawa

"ehem.. soal lamaranmu tadi, Jimin.." ucapan itu membuat Jimin berdegup kencang. Apa jawabannya?

"Aku menerima lamaranmu, Park Jimin" ucap Ayah Taehyung lantang. Membuat senyum Jimin melebar dan pekikan girang kedua wanita paruh baya itu makin menjadi. Jimin lantas mencium tangan kedua orang tua Taehyung dan tangan kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang amat dalam pada mereka. Dan Taehyung? Dia masih terdiam kaku disana. Matanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. Kue yang tadi dipegangnyapun jatuh kedalam toples yang ia pegang. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa Jimin baru saja melamarnya

 _Bluuushh!_

Semburat merah muncul diwajah Taehyung. Ia menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam bak kepiting rebus dengan kedua tangannya

"Taehyungie?" panggil Jimin lembut sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Taehyung yang mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya makin menunduk menahan malu. Sungguh, mimpi apa ia dilamar sama Jimin

"apa Jawabanmu, Taehyung?" tanya Jimin lagi padanya. Taehyung yang masih menahan malu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Ia amat sangat bahagia. Sungguh! Dan anggukan itu membuahkan senyum lebar dari seorang Park Jimin

.

.

.

Jadi istri Jiminie?

.

.

.

Ehehehe

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Haloo, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan wkwk maaf aku selipin takbir disana, gapapa kan? By the way akhirannya Jimin ngelamar Taehyung wkwk abis saya greget, tadinya mau dibikin cuma sampe berkunjung kerumah ortu mereka aja, tapi setelah saya pertimbangkan, sekalian aja saya bikin Jimin ngelamar Taehyung wkwk biar asix gitu dilamar pas lebaran wkwk mantav kan

Udah ah, sekali lagi Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H, Minal Aidzin wal faidzin, Mohon maaf Lahir dan batin. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
